Stoneclan: road to a new beginning
by Pitje2
Summary: Stoneclan faces extermination by nofurs. They have to move away if they are to survive. But can they remain as a single clan? Or will the hardships drive them apart and will they ultimately be their own downfall?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Warriors / Warrior cats. The wonderful authors, who combined go under the name of Erin Hunter and her associates, hold the copyright to the Warriors / Warrior cats series. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. I am not making any money with the writing and posting of this story.

And last but not least all original characters are the property of V.R.W. also known as Pitje2, any resemblance to beings dead or alive is purely coincidental.

* * *

_Stoneclan: the way to a new beginning_

* * *

Prologue

The thunder roared in the sky and on the earth, rain poured from the heavens and the strong gusts made every drop Sting. The field was muddy, only the monsterroad remained clear of dirt, at the edges surrounding the once green and bountiful clearing bushes cracked and trees groaned in the wind. Were they mourning already? Bolts of lightning led up the field shortly and showed the devastation all around. Just as the light faded a toms voice called out. "Stoneclan to me!" A young shecat, perhaps 9 or 10 moons old squinted her eyes and ran towards the voice. As she came closer she could see a cat stumbling. "Palesun!" she mewed anxiously. Her hackles left deep imprints in the mud as she went for a final spurt. "Palesun what do we do? How should…" She took a sharp intake of breath as she saw her leader. The tom could barely stay on his feet and blood was gushing from tiny holes in his once cream-colored fur. "Willowpaw" he managed to say before toppling to his side. "Willowpaw there isn't much time" the bloodied and mud-covered tom craned his neck towards his clanmate. She heard heavy pawsteps approach and perked her ears, her gaze however stayed glued on her leader as he croaked: "I say these words in front of my ancestors" he paused taking a ragged breath and she felt fur next to her and heard a deep voice "Stay down Willowpaw, they might not see us then." Lying down she heard Palesun continue "…approve of my choice." Then the cream-colored tom lay still. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she couldn't help but shiver and thát was most definitely not from the cold. "It's okay." She heard the tom next to her say "He's losing a life. But he'll be back soon." "A-a- are y-you sure Mudwing?" She glanced over to the dark brown tom beside her, a lightning bolt illuminated his features before they succumbed to the darkness and a curtain of rain once more. Jerking her head back towards where her leader lay as she heard a sharp intake of breath all her senses were focused on him. His head was on the ground and as he spoke mud seemed to run into his mouth "Mountaintiger will be the new deputy." he concluded. Slowly turning his head towards his clanmates as yowling could be heard in the distance, his eyes were already glazing over as he spoke once more "Willowpaw…. Brown..lion, go back to the clan" another labored breath followed "this is my last life, nothing left to do here. Battle is lost, go. Go and tell them to move away." His body squeaked as he tried to inhale "Mountainlion must lead them away. Everyone. Run." His eyes widened slightly but no breath was drawn. The proud and fierce leader of Stoneclan was no more. "No" she all but whispered and buried her face in Palesuns flank as the yowling became louder and louder. "You have done great things Palesun, but it seems the nofurs were too strong. Stoneclan will honor you, may you walk with the best of Shineclan" dipping his head Brownlion nudged his leaders face gently, standing back up he gently talked to the young shecat "We must go Willowpaw. You heard what he said." She drew her face from the blood, mud and cream-colored fur and looked at the warrior standing next to her with eyes filled with grief. "We can't leave him here." "We have to, we won't make it back dragging Palesun, or any of the other fallen cats. Come." He was about to gently nudge her away from the corpse when he suddenly whirled around hackles high "Nofur!" He could see it through the rain, a being walking on his hindlegs, caring a stick which held thunder and was deadly to a cat. The being stopped and yowled again, turning around and around on his stick like legs. His ears twitched and his fur felt on fire, even though he was soaked through the bone. Looking backwards he could see Willowpaw having put her snout into Palesuns fur once more. "Willowpaw!" he called out sternly and when she didn't respond he pushed her roughly away from their dead leader. "Run to the clan now! You must tell them what happened here. You must!" Her eyes were still wide and she glanced down "but…" a sudden yowl cut her off and then she saw the nofur waving, hollering and making its way to them. Her eyes practically bulged as she started to understand what would happen. "Tell Beaverpaw I love her….now go. Run like a Shineclan warrior!" As she turned and sped off he called after her "don't look back! Keep running! Get to them!" Then he bristled his fur and faced the nofur. He trotted at first and then he sped towards it letting out his fiercest war cry.

And the thunder roared in the sky and on the earth…

_Run paws, make me fly_. As she heard a double thunder she shrank together before speeding up again. Racing across the mud almost reaching the edge of the clearing the watery soil made her lose her footing and she tumbled and slid, paws trying to regain their footing as they flayed desperately across the wet soil. _Don't look back! keep running!_ Brownlions words echoed in her head and as she got her footing she tore through a bush, thorns scratching her skin. _Get to the clan. I need to inform everyone_. Her heartbeat went quick, breaths started to come in gasps but she kept going. Jumping across a fallen tree she almost tripped again but managed to stay on her feet. _Run. The clan. Bearpaw. Mountaintiger. Must get to them. _She could hear the trees groan under the massive downpour and wicked gales and briefly wondered if Shineclan was weeping at the loss of Stoneclans territory and so many lives. She was almost there now, just beyond those bushes there a clearing would be and some hollows carved in stone. They would be there, the remnants of Stoneclan. Suddenly panic struck her like a tidal wave. They would still be there wouldn't they?


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nadda.

* * *

Chapter 1.1

Reeling around the bushes Wilowpaw saw an empty clearing drawing closer. Stopping at what would have been the entrance before the rain washed all markings away she called out, her voice desperate "Stoneclan?! Anyone here?"

The lightning flashed which illuminated a pair of blue eyes in a cave to Willowpaws left. The voice which belonged to those eyes called out while stepping out of the den "Willowpaw? Is that you? Where are the others?" the blue shecat flattened her ears as the rain poured on her and gusts ruffled her fur. "Fogstream?!" Willowpaws heart leaped with joy and her tail started to curl even though she was wet and exhausted. The blue cat took a closer look at the apprentice "Well, come on. Get yourself inside and tell us what happened." She shook her head and then turned, shaking herself vigorously before slipping back into the cave. _Gosh, how I hate having to shake like a Yelper. But with this lovely weather I would soak everyone if I didn't._ Fogstream thought while she headed deeper into the cave. "Willowpaw returned!"She called out to the eye filled darkness.

Meanwhile Willowpaw scrambled to the cave, she too shook herself trying to get the water out of her fur, though she was mostly inside when she did causing the entrance to the hollow to be wet from top to bottom. Although anxious and very eager to meet up with the others, Willowpaw took her time walking through the dark cat sized cavern in an attempt to catch her breath. _hey're all here. Thank you Shineclan. _She perked her ears as the murmurs of many cats became louder, all asking questions that soon she'd have to answer.

"So how did the battle go?" "How many returned?" "Did you only see Willowpaw?" "What happened to Palesun?" "Do you think the nofurs will keep away now?"

She could hear more paws pushing themselves into the main gathering cave and could finally distinguish some of the voices. She only needed to round the corner and then she would see her family again. A warm feeling started to spread from her chest Willowpaw wanted to dash forward when suddenly it seemed like a stone wrenched itself into her stomach. _Ohh, no. I will have to disappoint everyone._ She stopped her tail dropped and shoulders slumped _Brownlion, Palesun, Flowerfield, everyone of the attackparty… they won't come back will they? As soon as I turn this corner my message will… it will hurt everyone. _The voices of her clanmates seemed to disappear as her thoughts continued. _How can I even face Beaverpaw? At least my mother Volefur still is around but she.. Beaverpaw just lost everything. _She let her head down and started to shake. This couldn't be happening. _It isn't fair. Our clan, my friends shouldn't be suffering_. A sniff escaped her. Willowpaw felt like wailing and burying herself in Volefurs comforting warmth.

He almost bumped into the apprentice, sidestepping he was about to ask what took her so long as everyone was waiting for her when he noticed her shivering and sniffling. _It went that badly then?_ He inwardly cringed. Dipping his head he licked the white and orange apprentice, who hadn't noticed him yet, across her head. "Willowpaw it's alright. Things may look bleak and hard now but we'll come through this happier than ever." He rubbed his face along his cheek in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry too much. Everything will work out fine, I have no doubt about it." Her voice cracked when she answered "Mountainlion…. I… I didn't…" Dipping his head even further he placed it under hers and then gently moved his head up, taking hers with him in the process. "There. Don't let your head down Willowpaw. You're a fine Stoneclan apprentice. And like a stone we are though cats that never quit." His striking blue eyes met her green ones and he smiled. "Come, you probably have quite the story to tell don't you? Everyone is anxious to hear the news….regardless if it's good or bad." Taking a few steps backwards he managed to turn himself around, taking a last glance towards Willowpaw he made his way back to the gathering cave. Her eyes kept looking at the spot which Mountaintiger just occupied. _"Mountaintiger will be the new deputy." _Palesuns words echoed in her mind. A faint smile formed on her features _Yes, Mountaintiger will get us out of this dreadful time._ She stood straighter now, encouraged by his words and strode to the gathering cave.

The cavern was warm, it almost seemed like a hot damp summer night in there. Willowpaw looked around as she stepped further into the gathering cave. _It seems like all of Stoneclan is here._ She noticed Mountaintiger letting Rainbowfurs kits play with his tail, to their right the elders huddled together. Some cats were pacing to and fro and she craned her neck hoping to spot Volefur. "Willowpaw. Thank Shineclan you're back. You're not hurt are you?" Startled she almost flew through the ceiling. Whirling around she pressed herself to the warm yellow pelt that was her mother. "I was so scared.. I… just" Licking her daughters face vigorously Volefur interrupted "Sshhh. It's all ok now. Why don't you tell us what happened dear. It'll be your very first talk to the entire clan, aren't you excited?" Volefur tried to smile but inside she was crying. _My dear kit, how I hoped you never had to experience bad times. So many deaths, how much more will we lose…_ Nudging her daughter to the center of the cave she sat down next to her and offered an encouraging smile before turning her head and mewing loudly "Stoneclan gather around! Willowpaw came back to report to us about the great battle against the nofurs."

"It's about time too." A scruffy voice answered from their left. "If we had to wait much longer for Willowpaw to come down here, we'd just as well ask the nofurs how it went." The dark green eyed tom approached them with a haughty grin. "Don't be so harsh on her Eveningfield." Volefur retorted her tail curling around her daughter. As the rest of the clan gathered around the dark tom sat down, eying the red and white apprentice with a hard and unforgiving gaze. The shuffling and murmuring died out and all cats present looked expectantly to Willowpaw.

She swallowed and opened her mouth to mew, but no sound came out. Willowpaw felt her mothers tail gently stroking her side and when she turned she looked straight into her mothers big round blue eyes, looking at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath she tried again "Stoneclan, I… hear me out." She felt as though her fur was on fire, sitting here with the whole clan focused on her. Looking up to the ceiling to avoid their stares she continued, her voice wavering at times "we… Palesun took the main group directly towards the nofurs and… and our Deputy Flowerfield took the second group, including myself and we… we went to the right of where the nofurs were." She managed a glance to her clanmembers who were all ears, she continued shifting her paws uncomfortably "We heard Palesuns battlecry, but we didn't see them as it already started raining. Flowerfield thought that was a good thing cause the nofurs can't see very well when it's dark, or raining let alone both."

She involuntarily shuddered as she remembered what happened next. "Then, then we heard thunder… lot's of thunder and it seemed… it seemed like it was really near to our position s-so close we ducked and stayed close to the ground… and Nimblefoot looked up and said that there weren't any shinybolts so it couldn't have come from above." Taking a deep breath she braced herself for the next part, her voice starting to go higher and higher with each word she spoke until it was little more than a shrill bird sound "Flowerfield let us to charge, we did. We neared the nofurs who didn't see us yet… and then we saw them… the attackparty of Palesun! They were almost decimated! Even though they haven't even reached the nofurs yet!" Her eyes were as big as saucers now and her fur started to stand on end. "I stopped and I heard wailing all round me, it didn't came from Flowerfields group only… I'm sure of that. Some cats… some still dashed to the nofurs from both parties… but the thunder was so loud and almost always a cat was injured right after the thunder, it didn't make any sense!" She looked around to her clanmates and could see shock and fear forming in their eyes. Volefur gently pressed against her cheek "Continue honey. It's alright. It wasn't your fault." the older shecat spoke. Taking a few breaths to calm herself she managed to let her fur lay flat once she gulped the next part… she was sure she would get scolded afterwards.

"I…I was really scared. I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't even feel the cold mud anymore. All around me cats were getting injured or killed by thunder without Shinybolts. It was then I heard Palesuns cry. He said it was the sticks the nofurs held that was the cause of the misery, Shineclan told him so. He wanted us to stay clear of them….but I think over half of our cats already passed into the lush Shineclan lands when he said that. I tried to get myself moving and somehow I did…but I wasn't moving towards the nofurs…" she let her head drop a little and could have sworn she saw the green eyes of Eveningfield narrow. She gulped and continued in a quiet voice "suddenly I couldn't see anymore, I-I thought I thought I was going to see Shineclan but it was only the mud in my eyes. Birdclaw was in front of me when I gotten rid of the mud. He said I should go back, as we were going to lose. I replied…it was so lame… I said neither Flowerfield nor Palesun gave that order so we should continue to fight… I was getting angry even though I was scared." So took a deep breath, it must have been one of the deepest she ever took and let it out with a sigh. "Then the next thing I know I heard more thunder, it was everywhere, above and on the ground and… a-a-and Birdclaw was gurgling in his own blood! He told me to run as he collapsed. But I, I just stood there wide eyed. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Birdclaw tried to say something [i]_get down[/i]_ I think it was and he said more but I don't know what, I couldn't understand it. I felt so useless as I laid down next to him and saw him take his final breath. I was whispering to Shineclan they should honor and welcome him and all the other cats."

Hearing her clanmates gasp at the quickness of Birdclaws passing she looked at some of them as she struggled to keep from crying herself. The effect of her mewing was even more horrendous to her as she felt her mother Volefur stiffen next to her, and the elder shecat Longsnout started wailing. Birdclaw and Volefur were Longsnouts kits after all… her mother just lost her littermate, and Willowpaw, Willowpaw lost her beloved mentor. "So? What happened next? Did Palesun order a retreat?" Eveningfield answered, no emotion showing in his voice. A younger voice, full of grief added herself to his "Should Midnightbone go to wherever the wounded are now? There are bound to be survivors, right?" Her friend and denmate Beaverpaw said having stood up and swishing her tail anxiously.

Willowpaw couldn't look at them anymore."Palesun mewed loudly for all Stoneclan cats to come to his side… I headed his call. I didn't see anyone still alive along the way though"

Willowpaw continued her eyes glued to the bottom of the cave as she relived those final moments from the battle. "When I got to him….there was so much blood….he toppled… he… I … Brownlion joined me. He said Palesun was fine, just losing another life." "So Brownlion is alright, right?"Beaverpaw interrupted her friend. Willowpaw didn't answer, but continued her story, still looking to the ground "He.. Palesun… he said Mountaintiger, that Mountaintiger will be the new deputy. He also said it was his last life and Stoneclan should all move away. And then he just died… just died…" looking up briefly to Beaverpaw she had to avert her gaze and looked to her clanmates.

Murmuring and whispering filled the cavern and a solemn "congratulations Mountaintiger" was heard. An angry voice broke the whispering "Mountaintiger Deputy? Are you sure?" It was Eveningfield, his eyes full of anger as he stood hackles high. "Yes… I.. That's what Palesun said." She replied voice shaky. "And can anyone testify to that? Where is Brownlion?" the dark tom replied having trouble staying where he was. "Brownlion heard it yes… but… he … there was a nofur coming closer… he told me to run… told me not to look back… to get to the clan, as, as fast as I could. I don't know what happened to him… I heard thunder… a lot of thunder. But I didn't look back… I just ran here as fast as I could." She could here whimpering now and saw Mountaintiger trying to comfort Beaverpaw through stroking her with his tail, licking her cheeks and whispering kind words. She couldn't hear if they were kind, but she was sure of it.

The atmosphere meanwhile dropped to a low. The cats were all quiet, dumbfounded looking at each other or staring blankly into the sky as it daunted on them that all others that went into battle, would never again return home. "We should hold vigil for the brave warriors and apprentices who fell today" the elder Oakfur croaked. Approving sounds were heard all around at that proposition. Once most of the murmurs died out the red elder continued "And then we should look for new clangrounds with Mountaintiger leading us." The consent to this plan was big, but one dark haired tom looked particularly displeased. "I take on this duty and promise I will do all I can to lead us to our new prosperous future." The big tom with vivid blue eyes named Mountaintiger spoke standing straight. "Wait a second. Doesn't anyone else think this is fishy?! Willowpaw didn't come out until after Mountaintiger went to get her. He could have easily talked her into giving him the deputy position." Eveningfield yowled. "What?! How dare you!" the older shecat Lilyclaw growled "Mountaintiger would never do something like that." She continued. "I agree" Rainbowfur one of the remaining queens spoke "He is always kind and caring, it doesn't befit him." "But it is thinkable it went like that. After all nobody can verify it." Tigerfang a young tom said supporting Eveningfields claim. "Are you saying my daughter is lying about Palesuns last act as leader!" Volefur shrieked hackles high and fur bristled. "Nobody claims such a thing!" "What if it's a plot like Eveningfield says?""Who should lead us?" "She must have misunderstood!" "Mountaintiger is our true leader, we shouldn't argue with Palesuns last wish!" "How do you know it was his wish!" The cats yowled, hissed and growled at each other as they were divided between two fronts, it wouldn't be long and fur would fly.

* * *

Remark: I will upload the second part next week. Unfortunately, I hadn't that much time to write so I couldn't finish the chapter.

And yes reviews would be appreciated and so on yadda yadda.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors / Warrior Cats. Nor am I making a profit writing this.

I do own my OCs.

Onward to the next part:

* * *

"SILENCE!" as that word was yowled the cats quieted in surprise and looked at the cause of that outburst. It was Midnightbone, Eveningsfield brother and the healer of Stoneclan, standing on the ledge leading to his den. Some opened their mouths and tried to speak but Midnightbones hard gaze, which held a mixture of sorrow and anger silenced them all. "While you were bickering among yourselves Dawnwhisker joined Shineclan." Gasps were heard and a tom yowled in grief but Midnightbone flicked his tail after a few seconds as a sign that he had more to tell and the crowd became quiet once more. "This means that Runningkit is without a mother, but in need of one as he isn't six moons old yet." "I will rear him myself Midnightbone." The greyisch tom that yowled before said.

But Midnightbone shook his head "Moonray normally I would have no problem with a tom rearing their kit in his final month till he is apprenticed. BUT surely you must see that Stoneclan will need all his warriors if we are to get out of this misery." He let his look linger a moment and then fixed his blue eyes on Rainbowfur and continued "Rainbowfur, your kits are almost 4 moons old now. I know they are a handful, but could you take care of Runningkit as well?" The calico shecat eyes opened wide in surprise, she flicked her tail and got her composure back before answering "I will take care of Runningkit Midnightbone. However I would be thankful for any support." While saying the last part she nodded at Moonray and Mountaintiger. Some "Good luck Rainbowfur" and "How good and brave of you" were heard.

Eveningfield interrupted everyone as he impatiently yowled "We haven't decided yet who will lead us!" Shouting was immediately followed as the cats remembered their previous 'discussion'. "QUIET!" Midnightbone yelled and bristled his fur "You all act like kits fighting for a ball of moss." He flattened his ruff before continuing with a voice filled with authority "I heard Palesun whished for Mountaintiger to be deputy before he passed away. That makes him the new leader. Hence we follow him." Here and there a cat whispered his approval or disapproval but Midnightbones authority was unquestioned.

"Now then we sh…" "Wait! Don't you think it was fishy that Mountaintiger got named until after he met up with Willowpaw?" Eveningfield growled, eying his brother through narrow slits. Sitting down Midnightbone replied "No, Eveningfield, I sincerely doubt that Mountaintiger willed Willowpaw to name him deputy." His brother was about to retort but Midnightbone already continued "First off, Mountaintiger is not the type of cat to make a scramble for power. Secondly he couldn't have known neither Palesun nor Flowerfield would return, so it would be unlikely we would ask Willowpaw to name him deputy without this knowledge. Thirdly, Mountaintiger has never ever imposed his way onto any cat at all and fourthly, it was Willowpaws first real battle and a scary one at that, I find the chance that she would misinterpret Palesuns words as he was dying to be very slim indeed." Midnightbone looked into his brothers green eyes _I know you crave power brother of mine. But you should earn it and not attempt to catch it like some prey._

Once again addressing the whole clan he said loud and clear for all to hear "We should hold vigil tonight for Dawnwhisker, Palesun, Flowerfield and all warriors and apprentices that fell defending our lands." Standing up he continued: "I will need help getting Dawnwiskers body outside." A hoarse voice answered "we'll take over that duty as always Midnightbone" the elder Oakfur said before mumbling something and pressing his snout against Longsnout "Come come now, once Dawnwiskers body is outside I'm sure all others who fell tonight will join her and we can say goodbye to everyone" his hoarse voice quietly stated to Longsnout whose eyes where clouded with grief over so much needless deaths. Satisfied the clan was calmed Midnightbone made his way into his den _Shineclan please help us stay one clan and aid us through these troubles_.

Meanwhile Eveningsfields eyes were just slits and he swished his tail angrily. As the cats who would lead Danwisker to the clearing outside trotted towards the healers den the rest of the clan were left with their own thoughts. Some sat together in small groups, here and there they shared tongs trying to reassure a neighbor, or themselves, but most of them just stared into nothingness their hearts filled with sorrow, grief and a hurt so deep it could rip a cats heart in two. As a clan is a tightly knitted group of mostly related cats, there was not a single one among Stoneclan who had not just lost a sister, brother, mate, father, mother, aunt, uncle or a kit. An occasional grief filled Yowl was heard as a clanmember voiced his or her feelings, but other than that the gathering cave was eerily quiet. Even the kits were quiet in a corner close to the nursery and looked to the gathering cave with their big round eyes, not quite understanding what was going on.

Among the kits a 5 moons old grey pointed tom with a petite build but long legs looked expectantly into the gathering cave, his greyish blue eyes intend on finding a cat very dear to him. Then he spotted her, she was being carried by a reddish tom, a very old one, _probably Oakfur _he thought and some more cats he couldn't quite see them all clear enough to know who those pelts belonged to. So he darted towards her into the center of the cave, no cat seemed to notice him, thus he ran right up to the elder Oakfur and his mother Dawnwiskers and squeaked "where are you going? Why can't she walk on her own?" The small procession stopped and Oakfur looked down to the kit standing in front of him, old and tired green ones meeting young and anxious grey-blue ones. His deep hoarse voice mewed "Your mother has joined the very best Stoneclancats up in Shineclan. Her body is still here on this plain but her spirit wanders among the sparkle spots which you see at night. Know that even though her body can no longer comfort and take care of you here, she will always look out for you from the Shineclan fields. You will always have her with you in your heart, and I am sure she will always think of you and Moonray while she wanders across sparkly plains." Seeing his son out here Moonray came to Runningkits side as Oakfur ended his explanation and was making ready to continue their way. Curling his tail around his son he shoved the kit close to him and out of the processions way just as the little one wanted to retort. Looking up at his almost white father he decided to ask him, surely he would know what the elder meant as there was no way the grey pointed kit could fathom his mom not curling around him tonight. Opening his mouth to speak, his father cut him off, his voice cracked as he told his kit that his mother would never again be able to take care of him.

Somewhat to the left of father and son Beaverpaw and the other apprentices where being comforted. Only those between 6 and 8 moons old were not drawn into the colossal fight against the nofurs, but many thus lost a parent or older sibling because of it. But only the stout motted grey and brown shecat Beaverpaw had lost both of her parents. Her denmates were quick to try and comfort her. They themselves had also lost cats dear to them this day however and thus they moved towards remaining siblings or parents as well. Leaving Beaverpaw alone in her suffering… almost alone, for a white and red apprentice never left her side. Willowpaw wouldn't leave her best friends side, she felt partly responsible for it, as it was she who had told the news.

Among all this mourning Mountaintiger walked over to the exit of the gathering cave and turned towards his clanmates his voice warm yet loud so that all cats would hear him "Dear members of our clan, it is time we head out and pay our respect to those that fell tonight. Even though we can only hold vigil at one of these cats, we shall address them all and thank them for everything they have done for our clan. We will remember every one of them and sing their names to the great field of sparkle spots so that Shineclan knows they are worthy to join them and will welcome them into their ranks. Come Stoneclan let us sing." He looked some cats in the eyes and saw nodding here and there. As the Stoneclancats got up and nudged each other towards the exit of the gathering cave he flicked his tail and trotted through the exit, towards the stormy surface above.

The chanting went on for a very long time that night, not just because of the amount of names that were to be sang, but also because of the sorrow that Stoneclan felt.

Dawn was approaching as Mountaintiger made his way towards the healers den. Walking into it his nose was filled with herbs and the fur on his back caressed the ceiling before he came upon the big oval center of the den, where he saw the medicin cat already being up and about preparing small packages of herbs. "Midnightbone, can I have a word with you?" the large tom asked.

The dark brown tigered tom closed the package he was working on and turned to the tom standing in his den. "Of course Mountaintiger." He looked into his visitors vivid aqua eyes and mewed "you question whether or not you should lead Stoneclan, do you not?" "Yes" came the reply from the large tigered tom "I don't question Willowpaws words, she was sincere, I'm sure of that. But I… I don't know if the clan will follow me…not all agree with it." He mewed, uncertainty showing through his voice and eyes. Midnightbone stayed calm "it would be rare if all cats would agree on the naming of a deputy in the first place. This is of course a different situation, you having to immediately fill the gap Palesun and Flowerfield left. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Many cats will follow you willingly, some will do so hesitantly at first but you will earn their goodwill soon, I don't doubt that." The healer led out a sigh then "but there are those that will follow grudgingly. They may try to win cats for their cause, be vigilant for that as they will try to take apart the clan."

Hope shone in Mountaintigers eyes "Shineclan has given you an omen, a message then?" But the dark healer shook his head "No, I have not. This is simply that which I see as a healer Mountaintiger." "Do you think I should name a deputy Midnightbone? Even though the Glowingcave is gone and I can't receive my lifes… it might be better to name a deputy regardless, don't you think?" The warrior asked his tail flicking in anxiety. But once again the healer shook his head "No Mountaintiger, you mustn't do that. It is unlikely that the cats will accept that. We'll just have to wait until we are in our new territory and find a new Glowingcave. Your leadership abilities might be put to the test, as the cats can't count on you being blessed by Shineclan just yet, but I'm sure you will manage admirably." He smirked "Should you die beforehand, which I doubt, you'd just need to bug me in my dreams and tell me who you think should be the new leader." The large warrior looked at his healer dumbfounded. "Now then" Midnightbone continued "why don't you send out some hunting patrols. Yesterday the patch down at the river wasn't touched by nofurs yet. Perhaps you'll be lucky there? Even though I'm almost done preparing the traveling herbs, it would be better if we had our stomachs filled as well." _Who knows how long it will take before we find a place with plenty of prey?_

"Yes of course Midnightbone. I'll see to it." The large tom proceeded to turn away, but stopped midway. "Thanks for everything. Stoneclan couldn't have wished for a better healer in this dire time." Midnightbone blinked a few times before letting out a slight chuckle "you might want to say that after this ordeal is doe and over with. You might have to change your mind you know?" the healer mewed tilting his head to the side. "I doubt I'll need to change my opinion. I trust everyone of Stoneclan with my life." Mountaintiger replied looking at the healer with his vivid aqua eyes before turning away and trotting out of the healers den, his form swallowed by the darkness before long, leaving Midnightbone to his herbs.

_Getting patrols out should be easy. I'll have to watch it though, that I don't send the most fatigued cats out._The large tom thought while trotting down to the gathering cave. He looked around and then a though struck him like a shinybolt_ Mousebrain! When the patrols return, we have eaten freshkill and travelingherbs the like, then what? Where do we go?! Which direction will hold our future and which only death?_


End file.
